Talk:Basil Argyros
Hmm, is he Greek, Roman, or simply Byzantine? TR 02:43, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I would say Byzantine in the same way as you would be an American or I a Canadian and then Greek or Roman or whatever depending on his province of birth. "Pillar" doesn't say but I vaguely recall there was some mention in one of the other "Agent" stories. ML4E 02:52, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Do you have the book "Agent of Byzantium"? Incredibly enough, in the whole of the library system of the state of Colorado, the only copy available is in Russian. TR 03:05, 11 September 2007 (UTC) I don't but I stopped off at a library branch today to get the year of the "Pillar" story which I have added. I didn't borrow it because I want to finish "Departures" first which is also borrowed. ML4E 03:43, 11 September 2007 (UTC) There you go, he is a Bulgarian. That is, if that national group governed that land six hundred years ago. ML4E 03:05, 15 November 2007 (UTC) This looks like it might be the longest article on the board when all is said and done. TR 16:37, 15 November 2007 (UTC) I'm going to try to be less verbose, but you are likely to be correct. ML4E 03:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :I doubt the number of words you use will matter, since Basil was the hero of 7 stories. :On another note, I guess we can create a "Bulgars" category, as we have a few to list at this point. TR 01:29, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Right you are. Another category I was going to add was "Eastern Orthodox" but on reviewing the article, I am not sure it would be correct. For one, the Great Schism did not occur and so Christianity is not divided. Also, the Bishop of Rome is not the Pope but the Patriarch of Constantinople is the first among equals. One of the later stories delves into this in more detail but I am tending to want to write an article "Byzantine Catholic Church" and make all the Christians in these stories members. HT does not use the term but it seems to fit. ML4E 01:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) I ought to walk to the library and check this book out again, just so that I can fill up the rest of this article. Though if I had to get it into my hands again, I'd rather purchase it. Tis a fine piece of fiction on the Byzantines. Jelay14 03:21, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :As well liked as it is, I'm surprised it's out of print. TR 15:18, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::The publishers need to bring ass to bacon and reprint it, and the last three Legion Cycle books as well so that I can do some more work in my province. Jelay14 16:45, 15 March 2008 (UTC) By all means. I had started rereading the book to do the wiki articles and, while I had enjoyed it, I found it too much like a highschool English assignment. I may borrow it from the library again when I'm done rereading Settling Accounts but this time I would read it for pleasure and then plop in articles as I could. ML4E 15:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Format Since Basil is the star of many self-contained tales, maybe our usual format for subheadings isn't the best way to go. I suggest that instead of saying "Basil in _________", we just have the year in which the individual story is set, and then parenthetically have the title of the story. E.g. 1315 ("Unholy Trinity"). TR 19:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :That would seem a lot better. Sort of like we have a couple of long TL-191 articles, like Featherston and USA (well the 191 section of USA). Turtle Fan 20:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a good idea. I did something similar with the Thomas Bushell article in T2G. I would have used chapter headings but the novel only has numbered chapters. I'll make the changes shortly. ML4E 19:19, February 14, 2010 (UTC) A Crushing Revelation Know who he reminds me of? Wesley Crusher. He's an adult, but he still keeps managing to pull off that whole "Hey, I just pulled the extremely innovative and creative answer to a seemingly impossible problem out of my ass!" irritating motif. Turtle Fan 19:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits Why did you take out all of my edits? I had managed to finish the story for The Eye of Argos and add all those that were not told. Milarqui, The Spaniard (talk) 09:05, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Because you did not write in past tense, which is the required format. TR (talk) 17:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :Milarqui has added some stories which is always good. I haven't had a chance to review his work but did notice he replaced my work on "Pillar" with a much reduced version. Now, I do think I am a bit too verbose so some editing probably is due but, without reading in detail, I think he did too much. He seems to have eliminated sub-plots that are important to the story. What do the rest of you think? ML4E (talk) 20:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the cut paragraphs should be restored and reviewed. TR (talk) 21:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I understand you guys want to make sure everything is back where it should, but, instead of simply reverting all changes, could you just copy the parts that are missing and paste them? Or perhaps add to what I have written down? Milarqui, The Spaniard (talk) 22:17, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :OK, I restored my version of "Pillar" and did some minor editing of the other sub-sections by Milarqui. ML4E (talk) 01:25, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Basil's age? 1288? Then he'd be only 17 in "The Eyes of Argos". That doesn't sound right. Did someone mean to say 1278? JonathanMarkoff (talk) 08:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wesley Crusher indeed. Turtle Fan (talk) 11:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds likely. I have a vague recollection he is in his twenties to thirties when the first story takes place so 1278 is possible. ML4E (talk) 20:30, November 17, 2015 (UTC) The Picture Sorry, the picture is inadequate in size. Try again. TR (talk) 21:05, March 16, 2019 (UTC)